Meeting the parents
by 07's Disciple
Summary: Liara and Shepard are married and it is all going well for them and they think they have seen all the surprises they can have thrown at them until Benezia comes home with her Boyfriend


**A/N : yes I know I've been gone for a while but E3 announcements and college have taken up my free time but the good news is I'm half way through the honeymoon story so here is a one shot to keep the peace so sit back and enjoy.**

Shepard awoke from her dreams it wasn't unusual for Shepard to find that Liara had already awoken and was gone from the bedroom as Shepard suffered from nightmares that frequently woke her up through out the night Shepard sighed looked in the mirror tried to fix her hair as much as she could and went to find Liara.

"Good morning Liara where's Benezia?" Shepard asked.

"Its afternoon Elizabeth and Benezia's at school" Liara said.

"Afternoon why didn't you wake me?" Shepard asked.

"When was the last time you slept for an extended period of time? I couldn't bring myself to wake you love" Liara said.

"I know it's just I very rarely get to see Benezia before she goes to school I feel like I'm losing her" Shepard said as she sat down on the sofa.

"She understands you know that don't you?" Liara asked as she sat down next to Shepard.

"Yeah I know but it doesn't make it any easier" Shepard said.

"well is there anyway I can make it easier?" Liara asked as she kissed Shepard.

after having Benezia they found that they had less and less time to spend together "She'll be home from school soon" Shepard said.

"Then lets not waste any time" Liara said smiling.

"That…was…amazing" Shepard said trying to catch her breath.

"I thought you liked it" Liara said as she ran her fingers through Shepard's hair she then looked at the clock.

"Goddess Shepard we have got five minutes until Benezia finishes school" Liara said.

"Well we had better get dressed" Shepard said.

"And what about the room?" Liara said.

"what about it?" Shepard said.

"it's a disaster area" Liara said.

Shepard looked around it had been so long since Liara and her had been together emotion took control and Shepard had lost control of her Biotic's.

"She never comes in to our bedroom anyway" Shepard said.

"We still need to tidy up" Liara said.

"relax love" Shepard said taking Liara's hand.

"we shall have plenty of time" Shepard said .

"I hope so" Liara said as she finished getting dressed soon both of the women were dressed and started tidying their bedroom.

"How long does it normally take Benezia to get home?" Shepard asked.

"about ten minutes why?" Liara asked.

"it's been twenty" Shepard said.

"she might have an after school activity" Liara said.

"maybe" Shepard said soon their bedroom looked like their session of passion never happened.

"Where could she be?" Liara said "I'm starting to worry" she added.

"Go in the sky car and look for her if she comes home I'll call you" Shepard said as she handed Liara the keys.

Another ten minutes passed then Benezia opened the door "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Shepard shouted.

"Dad I can explain" Benezia started.

"I hope you can your mother and I have been worried sick" Shepard said as she dialed Liara's number into her omni-tool.

"Liara she's home" Shepard said.

"thank the goddess I'll be home soon" Liara said.

"You'd better start explaining young lady" Shepard said.

"Ok…ok" Benezia said.

"But can we wait till mum gets home? I want to be able to explain myself to both of you" Benezia said.

"I suppose so" Shepard said they waited in silence for Liara to return.

"Benezia you're alright we were so worried" Liara said.

"I know mum I'm sorry but I can explain" Benezia said.

"Please do" Shepard said.

"I was with my Boyfriend" Benezia said.

"WHAT?" Liara and Shepard said in unison.

"your Boyfriend? Please tell me that it means something different to the Asari then it does to humanity" Shepard said.

"Elizabeth calm down don't you think you are over reacting a little?" Liara asked.

"Thank you mum" Benezia said.

"this doesn't mean I'm not cross with you" Liara said Benezia nodded.

"Now" Liara said getting Shepard to sit.

"Why don't you tell us about him?" Liara said sitting next to her wife.

"Well he is a human he is the same age as me and…" Benezia said.

"wait a sec this guys is a human?" Shepard said.

"yes" Benezia said.

"you do know that humans are short lived?" Shepard asked.

"well not all of them" Liara said taking Shepard's hand.

"well I am unique" Shepard said.

"I doubt Benezia's boyfriend has been reconstructed" Shepard said.

"well he is her first crush I doubt she thinks to marry him" Liara said.

"I do really like him and you'll both get the chance to see why" Benezia said then there was a knock on the door Liara got up to see who it was.

"Hello?" Liara asked.

"hi Mrs T'Soni I'm Brandon Jenkins I assume Benezia has told you about me" the human said

"Benezia I don't think this was a good idea" Shepard whispered.

"why don't you want to meet him?" Benezia whispered back.

"Not particularly" Shepard replied.

"Why?" Benezia asked then Brandon walked into the living room and was shocked to see Shepard there.

"That's why?" Shepard said.

"Nezi why is Commander Shepard in your living room?" Brandon asked.

"She is my father I told you she was human" Benezia said.

"yeah but I didn't think that she was your father" Brandon said.

"yeah I wasn't allowed to tell anyone" Benezia said.

"why not?" Brandon asked.

"because if people knew that Benezia was my daughter they might use her to get closer to me" Shepard said.

"Right Brandon why don't you sit down and tell us how you to met" Liara said as they all sat down Brandon began.

"well it was my first day on the school grounds I had just arrived from a flight from Earth and I was looking for the advanced bio-engineering department and Nezi offered to take me to it and well that's how it all began" Brandon said.

"Bio-engineering?" Shepard asked.

"yeah I want to help advance cell reconstruction" Brandon said.

"He just wants to help others" Benezia said then Brandon's Omni-tool activated.

"It's my parents is there somewhere I can take this?" He asked Liara pointed to the balcony.

"thanks he said "Well what do you guys think?" Benezia asked.

"he seems very nice" Liara said "and what about you dad?" Benezia asked.

"Hmm? Oh yes very nice" Shepard said as she got up.

"where are you going?" Lara asked "to go have a chat with Brandon" Shepard said.

Brandon had just finished his call when Shepard appeared.

"Oh Commander I didn't see you there it was my parents wanting to make sure I'm alright they worry you see that I live alone" Brandon said as he looked at the night sky.

"It's a beautiful night" he added Shepard said nothing she then grabbed his arm and held him against the wall of the house.

"Now listen here kid if you hurt my daughter in any way any way at all I will hunt you down and hurt you in ways you can't imagine" Shepard said glowing blue with biotic energy to emphasize her point.

"are we clear?" She asked.

"crystal Commander" Brandon said.

"good" Shepard said as she let go.

"I'm sorry I had to do that but I don't want to see Benezia hurt" Shepard said.

"it's ok I understand I wont hurt her" Brandon said.

"good" Shepard said again as she left the balcony then Benezia came out.

"are you ok?" she asked.

"Ok? I'm a little overwhelmed" Brandon said "did you ask if it was ok if I crash here for tonight?" Brandon asked.

"No and I don't think you will be I'm in enough trouble as it is" Benezia said.

"well I can't leave I've missed the last flight to Earth" Brandon said.

"Well why don't you ask?" Benezia said.

"I can't I told Shepard that I had my own apartment" Brandon said.

"wait you lied to my dad just how stupid can you be?" Benezia said.

"I know it wasn't my finest moment but please Nezi at least ask" Brandon said.

"ok…MUM" Benezia yelled.

"WHAT" Liara yelled back.

"can Brandon crash here tonight?" Benezia asked.

"Alright" Liara said.

"But he is sleeping as far away from you as possible" Shepard added.

"ok thanks" Benezia said "did you hear all that?" Benezia asked.

"yes and thanks" Brandon said.

"don't thank me I was sure they were going to say 'no'" Benezia said.

"Well maybe your parents like me?" Brandon asked.

"I hope so" Benezia said as she hugged Brandon.

 **A/N : If you guys were wondering my top 5 E3 announcements are as followed 5 = Doom 4 = Rise of the Tomb Raider 3 = Fallout 4 2 = Dishonored 2 1 = MASS EFFECT ANDROMEDA**

 **A/N 2 : Wedding of the century has also broken the 1,000 view mark that's two in a row guys I thank you all for your support**


End file.
